A Court of Love and Dreams
by Roseanne E Lee
Summary: Feyre, Nesta, Elain, and Morrigan all get accepted into Prythian University which is a prestigious Ivy League school. When they moved into their new apartment near the school, what they found there was unexpected. ACOTAR & ACOMAF SPOILERS Feysand/Nessian/Elucien/Moriel


**Hello! It's Roseanne, and it's my first fanfiction on this website. Let me warn you, this is a very long chapter and contains ACOTAR and ACOMAF spoilers. The spoilers aren't big, but they are there. Also I was meaning to put Mor and Az's perspectives in there, but it became too lengthy. Don't worry though! I will put their perspectives in next chapter.**

 **Feysand/Nessian/Elucien/ Moriel**

 **Feyre POV**

Nesta, Elain, Morrigan, and I are completely exhausted after preparing to move into a new apartment and after the excitement of being accepted in Prythian University. I have no words to express how proud we all are after the hard work put into getting in such a prestigious school. However, this packing and moving, is so not my thing. We had barely gotten into the moving truck when Elain screamed, "We're sharing the rent right?!"

To my surprise I said, "Maybe, maybe not." Mor and I displayed a playful smirk on our faces.

"Oh stop being so immature," Nesta rolled her ice blue eyes. "don't worry Elain." Nesta cooed a little jestingly. Everyone in the truck burst into laughter. I had always admired the way we had our conversations. Elain, the innocent, cute. Nesta, the stern and sarcastic. Mor, the cheerful and outgoing. Although Morrigan was not our sister, Nesta, Elain, and I considered her to be. She has been with us ever since elementary school.

It seemed like forever until we reached our apartment, but when we did. Holy Gods, it looked way better in person. I couldn't believe the rent was cheap for a place this big and beautiful. I could see the rolling waves off the beach, the palm trees swaying in the wind. I am utterly amazed. Judging from everyone else's expressions, they were astonished as well. Morrigan squealed, "I knew I was right to pick this place! Can't wait to go swimming!"

"I can't wait to sleep." I sagged my body to emphasize. I was still bones and skin compared to Morrigan's curves and glowing skin. I guess I could blame that on my possessive boyfriend Tamlin. I could also blame my bruises on him too.

"Yeah, yeah Feyre. Anyways, you need to eat first. I don't even understand why you and Tamlin are still together. Look at what he did to you!" Nesta protested. I knew she was right.

"We can talk about that later, let's get moving." I suggested as I took some luggage off the truck.

Elain was too excited to hold back when we had reached our room. So excited that she dropped all the luggage. I mean I would be delighted myself, but she was wide eyed and created an "o" shape with her mouth. Nesta, who was interested peeked in and also had the same reaction as Elain. Morrigan entered to check it out and discarded her baggages as well, but instead of being silent she said "O-oh my God."

I unknowingly followed foot, and gaped at my surroundings. There was boxes everywhere. Not only that, but standing there were four men. Four unbelievably handsome men.

 **Rhysand POV**

My boys and I were setting everything up in our new apartment, or should I say fancy new crib. There is four rooms, for four bastard born people. Cassian, Azriel, Lucien, and I. I, being the wonderful and the one and only, Rhysand. Lucien wasn't part of the Night Squad originally but he's a bro.

Cassian had put boxers on my head and laughed. I took it off my head and said, "Come here you little-" We all stopped moving and talking when we heard and saw the door knob rattling. Then it turned.

There stood four girls all looking like they've seen a ghost. The lot was carrying luggages and boxes. One girl I recognized was my cousin Morrigan. I opened my mouth to start speaking, but Morrigan was faster than me. Sounding like she was gonna pummel us, she said "What the hell are you doing here?!"

I raised my brows in confusion and it was Cassian who responded. "We haven't seen each other in years Mor, not even saying 'hello'? And plus, this is our apartment, what's your fine self doing here?" Azriel glazed a warning at Cassian.

Instead of Mor answering it was a girl with golden brown hair and ice blue eyes who responded, "Prick." The look in Cassian's eyes were priceless! No one gets under his skin like that. As my gaze shifted to the three girls behind Mor, one caught me staring at her. I looked up and down sizing her up like a meal. However, when I trailed, there was bruises everywhere, and she looks like a twig. Compared to the others, she was the only one who looked like that. Torn, broken. It made me feel like I was pulled to her.

I didn't realize I stared too long in those eyes that looked like it was flecked with stars until Lucien said "Bro, Earth to Rhysand." I blink to see that Cassian and the girl who said "Prick" are arguing.

 **Nesta POV**

This man is so annoying. But Gods, those hazel eyes which were paired with muscles that were taut beneath his white tee were so attractive. It felt like every breeze was blowing his scent towards me, mocking me. We were getting closer and closer to each other to the point that our breath mingled. He said "What makes you think living in the same apartment is terrible?"

"Oh it's not that I think it's terrible, I just think living under the same roof with a prick is terrible." I said while putting my hand on his chest. He kept shooting back retorts and I got sick of it. I grabbed his ear and dragged him into a room and locked the door. I could have sworn I heard Mor laugh. I pinned him against the wall. "What's your name?" I asked daringly.

He took my hand and pinned me against the wall instead. "It's Cassian, sweetheart." He said mockingly into my ear. That had my body arching in response. I could see his lips curving up into a smirk. "And what's your name?" He whispered while grazing his nose against my neck.

"I-it's Nesta." It sounded more like a whimper than I had intended it to be. It was hard to breathe as his hand moved across my back, his lips replacing where his nose had been. He stopped. I moved my head to the side revealing my neck as an invitation. Cassian had a grin on his face. It was so handsome, but I wanted to slap it off his face. He continued without hesitation. Those soft lips slowly leaving their mark on my neck. Even though I met him today, he made me feel like I had known him for eternity. My arms found it's way around his neck. It felt like nothing more than a breath as I said, "Enjoying my neck?"

His laugh was roaring through my body. His voice raspy and he quietly said "Yes, and I take it you're enjoying my beautiful lips on them?"

"Sure." I said as I took in his scent. Though, I enjoyed it, a lot. It was a distraction to the Ivy League University I just got into. It was also the most fun I had in ages. Especially since Feyre was involved with that douchebag Tamlin, and I had to take care of Elain.

 **Cassian POV**

Nesta had every instinct I had thundering. Her skin was so sweet. I wanted time to be frozen there, and between all the "lovers" I've had before, Nesta was different. She turned her head to face me. Our mouths were only centimeters shy from touching each other. I leaned in but she stopped me with a kick to my precious parts. She brushed her lips softly against mine, teasing. Quietly she said, "Maybe next time." She patted my shoulder then walked out the door.

Although that hurt, there was gonna be a next time. Next time. Not like the others who were there to fuck and then go, but there was a next time. I sat there crouching on the ground and yelling. Rhysand came in and fell over on his stomach and started laughing so hard. Lucien as well. Even Azriel the brooding calm guy was laughing. Rhysand walked up to Nesta while laughing and said, "Wow, you are gonna be a great friend."

Although Nesta seemed like she had so many walls up, she smiled genuinely and laughed with him. Her laugh was so gorgeous. I found myself drawn to her, as if she was the only person I could see. I snapped out of it once I heard her say, "We need to find out why we live in the same room." Everyone agreed.

We've searched every realtor place in the area, and they all had the same answer. We've been duped. No wonder the rent was so cheap for a gigantic place near the university. Mor sighed and whined, that was until Azriel put an arm around her to shut her up. They were the oddest couple, but they were such a good pair. The girl with blonde hair, who was identified as Nesta's sister Elain said, "T-they are four rooms, how do we split it up?" Poor thing was so innocent, she reminded me of a sheep.

Lucien acted so warm with her. His red hair burned like fire against the sun, he subtly said, "However you want to."

I stared at Nesta and said, "Seems like there's finally someone who is willing to live with a 'prick'." She glared but her eyes softened when she hit me playfully on the shoulder.

Nesta touched her neck and said, "I still don't agree." Gods she was cute, but those walls around her however, are so tough and I'm glad to know I got through one by the way she opens up to me. During the car ride, everyone had such a good time, including me. Everyone got to know each other and it was just great.

 **Elain POV**

By the time we all got home, we were dead tired and hungry. But, we had things to do, things to finish. Nesta had taken it upon herself to assign tasks and chores for everyone to do. Lucien and I were on "kitchen duty", Mor and Azriel were unboxing, Nesta and Cassian were appointing rooms for everyone to sleep in and schedules for the bathroom, and Feyre and Rhysand were decorating the place.

Lucien's bright red hair reminded me of a tomato, and I decided that we should make spaghetti. I looked to Lucien for approval and he said, "Don't ask me I'm not a cook, but if I were to add my opinion… I say go for it, I'd love to eat anything you cook." Heat rushed to my cheeks. I couldn't focus when he was there, his chest broad, muscles flexed.

Surprisingly, Lucien grabbed a rubber band and tied my hair back. I could feel his fingers brushing my neck slightly. I smiled and looked to him for an explanation. Before he could speak, Nesta said, "Don't touch her!" Lucien laughed. It rumbled through me and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. He said loudly, "I didn't want your pretty hair to get burned." Mor whistled, Azriel's laugh followed suit.

When I was done making it, Lucien, my taste tester looked so happy. "I'm waiting for the food." He said with obvious joy as he closed his eyes. I grabbed some tomato sauce and put some on the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes and said "Hey!" I smile.

"Matches your hair." I say with a smile on my face. Lucien quickly grabbed tomato sauce as well and put it on my nose. We almost had a food fight until we heard Rhysand and Feyre whine, "OUR FOOD!" They came rushing over here and Feyre bluntly said, "Our food is not for your lover's quarrel!" Rhysand nodded then said, "I second that." They gave each other a high five before returning to decorate. I have to admit, that was really funny.

 **Lucien POV**

We had all ate on the floor. It was better than nothing, but it was way better than not eating Elain's food. It was the best. It reminded me of my mom, it has been a while since I have seen her. However that wonderful mood has broken since Rhysand said, "Where did you get those bruises Feyre?"

"It's not important." Morrigan and and Nesta looked at Feyre dead in the eye.

"What do u mean? It's your stupid ass boyfriend Tamlin!" said Morrigan passionately.

I dropped everything. Tamlin? Everyone stared at me. I mustered the courage to say, "Feyre, I'm so sorry, but you do know that Tamlin is 40. He's my father's business partner."

Once I said that Feyre gasped and then started crying while covering her mouth. Rhysand swore and then said, "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

Everyone went out the door and went into the cars, including me. There was no way I would let this guy go because Feyre is becoming a good friend. Tamlin wasn't going to ruin our group's friendship. We all followed Feyre to Tamlin's house, and once Tamlin opened the door… Rhysand held him up from his shirt collar.


End file.
